Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the area of window insulating devices, specifically a uniquely constructed window insulator which effectively seals the gap between the upper and lower sashes of a double-hung window against drafts and other thermal loss.
2. Description of the Related Art
xe2x80x9cElongated pillowxe2x80x9d draft preventers are known in the art. However, they have been employed to seal the bottom of a door against drafts, and not the middle interface between the top and bottom sashes of a double-hung window. An example of such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 371,600 to Henry, wherein the draft preventer is used to seal the bottom of a door. However, the device of Henry cannot be suitably used to seal the sash interface of a window, because the sash lock interferes with the proper sealing of the device against the top of the bottom sash and the front of the top sash. Relatedly, Henry""s device will not remain in optimum sealing position, but rather tends to xe2x80x9csag backxe2x80x9d from the upper sash. Finally, because the sash lock interferes with the device, a flat, smooth and non-conspicuous appearance of the device on the window cannot be obtained.
To seal the interface between the two sashes of a double-hung window, generally a non-removable gasket or weatherstrip has been used. Examples of various types of these are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,111,616 to Calabrese; 4,802,308 to Hitzig; 4,604,831 to Tunnicliffe et al.; and 2,134,477 to Hendriksen. Interlocking seals or closure strips serving the same function are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,383,801 to Dallaire; 1,885,922 to Kunz et al.; and 4,827,685 to Schmidt. None of the above gasket/weatherstrip prior art is removable, as the invention isxe2x80x94rather, the gasket or seal is permanently attached to the window itself.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of. the invention are:
It very effectively seals the gap between the upper and lower sashes of a double-hung window. This invention not only blocks draftsxe2x80x94thermal loss through air convectionxe2x80x94but also, because of the insulating properties of its foam inner layer, prevents radiant and conductive thermal loss.
The unique sash lock opening in the bottom surface of the window insulator permits the sash lock to project into the insulator, thereby allowing the device to lie flat across the width of the window for an improved appearance and maximum sealing performance. In addition, the engagement of the sash lock into the sash lock opening acts to secure the insulator in place over the gap between the upper and lower sashes, and prevents it from xe2x80x9csagging backxe2x80x9d from the upper sash.
Unlike some prior art devices, the invention can be quickly and easily installed in a window without tools, and can be easily removed when neededxe2x80x94to open the window or when a more formal window appearance is desired.
The decorative covering, although not essential to the invention, can be color-matched to the window frame, such that the insulator will be nearly imperceptible while in use.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.
The invention is a uniquely constructed window insulator which effectively seals the gap between the upper and lower sashes of a double-hung window against drafts and other thermal loss.